Reforming
by anastasia 1234
Summary: Two Mobians, powerful and strong willed as they come, fall apart in a misunderstanding of fears and grudges. As two team of agencies duel in ignorance, Eggman is hatching a new plan that will cause for chaos in both AIM and GUN members alike. Regret to relieve, forgiveness to give, and guilt to let go. Will they be able to reform what broke? (Rated T, several pairings involved.)
1. Chapter 1: Returning Rivals

**So, any of my followers on Deviant Art, and those who check out my page when I update, have already read this story. The reasoning for my late display of this is because I had placed it on the other website in curiosity for whether or not I would receive positive responses. So far, I have had quite a few people who like this, so I figured I might as well put it on here as well. **

* * *

**The beginning might be sort of confusing, but as the story goes on, some things will become more clear.**

**Also, Spy code names. I thought they would be rather obvious, but I'll relay them for you anyway...**

**Team Dark:**  
**Chaos Lead- Shadow**  
**Jewels Two- Rouge**  
**Omega Three- E-123 Omega**

**Team Rose:**  
**Pink One- Amy**  
**Emerald Two- Tikal**  
**Princess Three- Sally**

**Team Heroes:**  
**Speed One- Sonic**  
**Guardian Two- Knuckles**  
**Brains Three- Tails**

**Another thing, if the rivals on Agency AIM are someone you like, don't nag me about making your favorite character evil Because they're not! They are just the rivals of GUN agents, not evil. In fact, I have some of my characters playing the 'rival roles' in this story. Oh, and the character Grey is just some random OC I made. If you don't like OC's, don't fret, because I don't either. He's someone I just made up out of the blue so I can have a near balance amount of agents on the rivaling agencies. His character won't make much appearance.**

**Last thing! If you are thinking that I made Blaze way too powerful, well here is why. For one, she is obviously my fave character and that's bound to happen. But I do not plan on making her a Mary Sue who has no weakness and can do everything. The reason she is more powerful now than she was in the past is because for one, she contains Iblis now, making her pyrokinesis increase. Now that she is a little over eighteen, she has learned to control her Sol emerald powers. So that's why she was able to cause a huge explosion that knocked everyone unconscious.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like!**

**I don't own Sega characters**

* * *

~Chapter One: Rivals Return~

"Chaos Lead, checkpoint reached. Team Dark in position?"

"Jewels two, ready to roll."

"Omega three, destination placed."

Shadow gave a curt nod from his hidden position in pleasure, content with how smooth the mission was going so far. Bringing his watch transmitter near his lips again, he spoke flatly "Team Dark is stationed. Team Rose report."

"Pink one, all's clear!"

"Emerald two, everything looks good!"

"Princess three, check."

The ebony hedgehog let out a huff. He still despised working with teams, only taking slight pleasure from being in charge of most operations. "Team Rose is stationed. Team Heroes, report." he ordered, his deep voice cold across the communicator.

"Speed one here, ready to go!"

"Guardian two, can we get this show on the road?"

"Brains three. I got it!"

"Good," came the curt reply, feeling no time for foolishness. Something that most everyone he knew absolutely reeked of. "This is Chaos Lead, Brains three, make sure to watch the energy radar readings so we know if any security spikes up again. Jewels two, you're our eyes in the sky, make sure everyone is out of the danger zone before bomb detonates. Speed one, get ready to move in to place bomb, take Guardian two with you to help break down any security set up doors they've placed. Omega three, have you finished shutting down cameras?"

"Affirmitave."

"Alright. I'll be in there to distract any remaining guards. Team Rose, standby."

With everything and everyone in a place, destroying the facility would go smoothly. The large construction building that the agents were ordered to annihilate was one of the many factories placed by the evil scientist, Dr. Eggman Robotnik, simply going as Eggman for short, created to continually make robots that will do his bidding. In placing scattered facilities that could continue to recreate more minions for him, it made a challenge to find, destroy, and repeat the series of robot factories the teams have had to rid of.

Overall, four factories had been found and demolished by GUN agents, but more continued to appear in radar findings. The Commander sent in the team of Mobian agents to overturn the menace, and stop Eggman from another one of his greater plots.

Robotnik had a brilliant mind, being able to create miraculous inventions and machinery with his three-hundred point IQ. But despite the panache of the doctors attempts, he was fairly predictable, creating him out to be an elementary opponent.

However, he had found a new power energy source that helped fuel his metal monsters, giving them more dangerous fighting techniques, a more formidable nemesis. In the center of every factory is the energy core. This battery like substance powered the entire factory, being the weakness of the metal structure buildings.

GUN had been curious about this new found energy, and orders were given that with every factory they found, the job was to destroy the sight, but retrieve the power core so Tails could study it in his private labs to get a reading on the curious substance.

Eggman had named the blue energy Diciorum, a combination of the Latin meanings power: weapons and authority.

This Diciorum was precarious to dapple with, for no one knew how it yet formed, nor the precise amount of conduction Diciorum could generate when tampered with.

"Moving in, Jewels two, on the ready. Speed one and Guardian two, advance towards the energy core. Once you find it, place the bomb, nab the power source and get out of there. Everyone assigned, proceed."

The dark night fit the mood of the atmosphere, their attack plotted and playing out at dawn. Agents moved into their placement, an ivory bat soaring in the eerie fog above, her form unseen as she pumped her wings with air agility. A blue blur, followed by a red figure entered the back gates, just as a black hedgehog centered himself outside in clear view of the only working security cameras, prepped and ready for the oncoming flow of robots that began pouring in his direction.

Bringing forth a green emerald, Shadow smirked as he saw the glowing spheres of robot eyes widen at the sight of the radiating gem he withheld, their robotic movements hesitating to advance on the intimidating enemy. Shadow didn't wait for the automatons to gain courage, and instead charged towards the metal horde.

Inside the metal hull of the factory, where lava was welding and scraps rolling by on rotation belts, Sonic and Knuckles had made it to the center of the factory. The blue power core was centered between four tall pillars each adjacent and parallel with one another in the square formation around the Diciorum.

"Chaos Lead, this is Speed one, we have the target in sight." Sonic spoke into his transmitter, multitasking as he handed Knuckles the bomb to plant.

"Then hurry up and get it all done. Don't waste time dawdling Sonic." Shadow growled from the receiver.

"Sheesh, just chill. We're on it." Sonic drawled.

No other answer came, only a click from the transmitter that meant Shadow had cut off connection with his link .

"Well someones Mr. Grumpy." Sonic huffed, crossing his arms in a childlike manner.

"Sonic, would you move those supposedly fast feet of yours and just get the dang power core? I just finished setting the bomb and this place is going to blow in five minutes." Knuckles grumbled, nodding with is head towards the blue power generator.

The blue hero gave a shrug, not bothering to heed any silent threats as he rushed up to the Diciorum. Illuminating energy stung his emerald irises, creasing his lids into a squint as he plucked the core from its socket between the two conductors that connected to the top and bottom of the energy containment. Setting it gently in the pouch that he held, quenching the light in the shaded satchel as he tied the top off to seal the bag.

"This is Speed one. Guardian two and myself are heading out." he spoke, before both members ran off to withdraw from the battle zone.

Before taking a step out of the main factory room, a sudden blur of green brushed past Sonic and Knuckles, snatching the pouch containing the energy core with it. Sonic let out a protestant 'Hey!' and turned to face the thief.

"Now that these GUN chumps have done all the hard work, I say we snatch the prize ourselves, ai team?" a green hedgehog stood with a sneer, a row of pointy teeth showing clearly in the humid and musky room.

Sonic clenched his fists, his frown deepening into a 'V' as he placed his feet in a steady stance.

"Scourge." he growled.

The green copy chuckled harshly, "are you really surprised? My team and I wouldn't miss this brawl for anything, there is such pleasure in kicking you GUN brats to the corner where you deserve."

Knuckles flared beside Sonic, his fist shaking as he began running brashly toward the green hedgehog, "you green devil's spawn! Give that back!" he yelled, but his quick sprints were cut off as a magenta colored chameleon materialized in his path, causing need for a quick halt.

"I don't believe that is wise, my friend." the figure spoke, throwing star in hand threateningly as he fingered the sharp edge of his weapon.

"Espio's right Knuckle-head. It would be better if you just left us to our job and run back to your little Commander and tell him you failed." Scourge taunted, still dangling the pouch in a teasing manner.

Sonic made a swift step forward, but was halted as he found his body incapable of moving.

"What...?" he yelped, looking down at his body to see a cyan blue aura encircling his from, its power holding him firmly in place.

This only caused Scourge's grin to stretch, "Silver here may not be quick as us Sonic, but his mind is very capable of many things."

Ivory quills bouncing, another hedgehog flew down to the scene, landing just off to the right of where Sonic stood captured in the psychokinetic force, his blue ringed gloved glowing as he held his palm towards the blue hero with a triumphant grin.

A scowl formed and Sonic mustered up a steely glare, "Silver." he greeted coldly.

Silver only smirked in response, nodding his head. The two had met on several occasions before present time, not always on pleasant terms. After having joined opposing Agencies, the rivalry only grew.

"So whatya say Sonic? Ready to let us walk away?" the green hedgehog provoked.

The sound of wings pumping air came from above, followed shortly by a ball of light flitting into the room, and loud clopping footsteps joined the quarrel.

"I don't know about anyone else, but there is a lack of the female species in this fight." Rouge spoke from the rafters above, jesting lightly as she sauntered down a raft and to the ground below, heels clicking in pace. "Don't you think so girls?" she asked, gesturing towards the pink hedgehog whom had entered the room, hammer in tow, and the light brown colored echidna that reformed from the ball of light.

"Let Sonic go!" Amy squealed, her face steaming with anger as she clenched her fists tightly around the handle of her weapon.

Tikal seemed much less straight forward than the other girls, as she was far less used to and supporting violence, but her will to protect friends pushed her to help as she stood by her pink friend.

Scourge seemed undeterred by the new arrivals, only grinning wider. "Lack of girls you say? I can fix that." Lifting his hand, he snapped his fingers in signal to his other teammate.

In immediate response, a chestnut furred vixen swayed into the scene, swinging her hips similar to Rouge's display, and smiled deviously. She wore a white body suit, an orange belt at her waist filled with various gadgets.

"Hello Ladies." she jeered, and in once quick motion, flung a gadget hurtling towards Tikal, wrapping the cultural echidna in white net.

"Hey!" Tikal cried out, but was unable to reach the knife that was hidden in her stitched pocket.

Amy stormed forward, ready to take the female fox head on when a sudden cold long claw was at her neck.

A chuckle reverberated behind her as she was held by strong arms that easily resisted her futile attempts to escape. "You must be that annoying pink brat I've heard about." a voice purred behind her.

"Glad you could join us Grey." Silver smiled, nodding to his friend. Grey was a smoky shaded wolf with long claws and golden bronze eyes that glowed.

Grey smiled mischievously. "Wouldn't miss it."

Sonic, feeling helpless, began searching for a way out of his cyan blue cage. Seeing that Silver was momentarily paying him no attention, he wondered if it was possible to gain enough speed to break through the mental barrier.

'_Worth a shot._' he figured, and began slowly fighting his way out of the psychokinetic field, moving his legs at unnatural speeds. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes, Silver began struggling to hold him in place, eyes pinched tight and grunting in mental effort.

As soon as he was freed, all chaos started.

Rouge and Fiona attacked one another, locking in intense hand-to-hand combat.

Sonic charged Scourge, who met him full force in a colliding spin dash that sent both members sprawling momentarily before starting at one another again.

Knuckles caught Espio off guard with a right upper cut to the jaw, sending the chameleon into the air. Ninja agility payed off as the magenta reptile twisted midair and landed on his feet, shaking off the daze before beginning his own battle with the strong guardian.

Amy had stomped her foot on Grey's, then proceeded to swing her hammer around in a wide arc into his side, as the smoky furred canine let out a painful howl before steadying himself and dodging her angry attacks.

Tikal untangled herself from the nets she had been ensnared in and stood to see who was left. A wary looking white hedgehog narrowed golden eyes at. Lucky for her, she noted that he looked worn from his mental battle against Sonic's force. She prepared herself for the battle, as they began skirting around each other, predicting the other to move in first.

Things began looking for the better. Scourge had dropped the pouch containing the Diciorum power core, and was in mid-wrestle with Sonic over the tan satchel. Fiona was becoming wary, her power and speed decreasing quickly with each attack Rouge delivered. Amy had dazed Grey with a hard hit to the head, and left him staggering against a wall as she moved to help Tikal with Silver. Knuckles was gaining the upper hand against the quick chameleon.

The GUN agents were slowly pushing AIM members into the center, herding their rivals towards one another until finally they had surrounded them and overwhelmed the team.

Sonic stood proudly, stepping forward and dangling the power core pouch tauntingly, just as Scourge had done a minute previous. "Well AIM brats, looks like we win this one. You still need some practice." he cockily stated.

Scourge scowled at his blue copy, but retained a sly smirk on his muzzle that left many onlookers puzzled. "You haven't won yet Sonic."

Sonic rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly as he spoke, tossing the power core up and down in his palm. "Whatever Scourge. You just don't know when to admit defeat."

Just as the pouch flew into the air from the momentum of his palm once more, this time it didn't come back down. Surrounded by a cyan blue aura, Silver flicked his wrist in a discreet gesture. The satchel flew off in a blur and landed in the palm of another figure who stood on a construction box, looking down upon her captured teammates.

All heads flew to the new arrival, and GUN agents faces fell in despair. She was just as they remembered, her developed features, prominent golden eyes, white powder muzzle, adorning a deep amethyst tight body suit striped with lilac.

"It looks as though I was a little late. Though I was deactivating the bomb..." she spoke neutrally, arms crossed and tail swinging. Her face was void of any emotion, just as she had always been even before the incident.

"Don't do this." Sonic pleaded.

The lavender feline narrowed her eyes at the blue hero. "Unless you are forgetful Sonic, I am no longer apart of your agency. I will do as I please, and as my orders are." she stated bluntly, her fists clenching to refrain the memories.

Scourge turned back to the blue hedgehog with a dominate sneer, and with a signature snap of his fingers, the surrounded members of AIM began backing up, bringing themselves into a clustered middle, back to back.

"My final question before our departure. Have any of you brought anything fireproof?" the green hedgehog questioned mysteriously.

In a moment of pure confusion for the GUN agents, Scourge yelled a loud, 'Now!' and all of their rivals pulled out black cloaks, draping themselves in the dark shade of clothing.

"No!" Sonic screamed just as a huge wall of flame absorbed the room, and everything went black.

"Faker. Wake up."

A distant demanding voice was prodding Sonic awake, pulling him from his pit of sleep.

"Faker. Hurry up. Everyone else is awake." the voice ordered once again, the deepness ringing through the hero's head.

In a splurge of panic, Sonic jerked up with a wet face, feeling the sense of water having been splashed on his face. "Agh! Water! Get it off me!" he screamed, whipping his head around to rid of the liquid in his rush.

A harsh slap that stung his cheek snapped him out of his reverie as he looked around at his surroundings, finding that he was still in the factory, only it now was in ruins. Conveyor belts had malfunctioned from the explosion and halted completely, one of the four pillars that had bordered where the core was kept had toppled over, ripped wires were sparking, and the whole metal exterior seemed to be covered in a thick layer of ash, as well as his fur, and many others.

Shadow stood towering above him, arms crossed and ruby eyes narrowed. Everyone else seemed to be moving about, even Sally had rejoined with the team, looking suspiciously 'preoccupied' with random items that lay about the room, as if avoiding confrontation.

Sonic pulled his gaze back up to meet Shadow's, and slowly stood, his muscle spiking in pain with the small movement as he dusted himself off. "What? What's going on?" he wondered aloud.

The ebony hedgehog huffed, "that's what I would like to know. I had planned to only fight robots till the bomb was set and let everything else play out, but instead had to defeat the entire army."

The blue hero blinked questioningly.

Shadow peered forward, "Faker. You tell me and tell me now. Everyone else refuses to spill. What. Happened?" he spoke, articulating his words to get his strict point across.

Sonic gulped, glancing sideways at his friends who merely looked down and wouldn't meet his gaze.

'_No one has told him? ...Oh..." _

With a hard swallow, Sonic began slowly. "Shadow, we ran into some trouble as soon as we had gotten the power core. Scourge and the rest of AIM agents showed up and took it. After a long fight, we had finally retrieved the Diciorum, and had the AIM agents surrounded."

Shadow frowned, displeased with the entire outcome of his flawless plan, and not happy to hear that their rival agency had somehow over whelmed his team and left with the power core. "If you were winning, how did they overcome you in the end?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic seemed to become very interested in the floor, the ceiling, anything but meeting the hard ruby gaze of Shadow. It became quiet, all small chatter ceasing as they listened in to hear if he would tell him.

His mouth felt like chalk, but he knew his rival/friend needed to know the truth.

"Shadow...we were winning, but...she showed up and...we lost. She caused the explosion."

Shadow frowned even deeper. "Who's _she_?"

"...Blaze."

Tension ran thick, and everyone watched as Shadow halted in all movement, no blinking, no breathing. His eyes glazed over for a moment.

Blinking it off, Shadow turned on his heel swiftly. Somehow, his shoulders looked as though an invisible weight had just been pressed down on their stoic friend.

"Lets get to the debriefing. We're already late." he spoke, his usually cold voice now taking on an edge, like glass sharpened to a point.

Everyone nodded numbly.

No one took the situation harder than Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Chapter 2! Yay! **

**I don't own characters**

* * *

Chapter two: Memories

_He had entered the office to find her standing affront of the desk, scattered white sheets messily poured about. Leaning on the doorway, he stopped momentarily to watch as she heaved heavy sighs in monotony, her boredom clear._

_Walking with slow steps, he noticed her acknowledge his presence with a flick of an ear._

"_Paper work is such a bore," she spoke, not looking up from her appointed gaze to her preoccupied hands. _

_Shadow chuckled, walking up to her and encircling his hands around her waist to claim her warmth into his chest. "I could have someone else do it," he offered, inhaling her fiery sweet scent with his head resting on her shoulder._

_Blaze huffed a small chuckle, "as much as I would love to take you up on that, I'm afraid it's my turn. Sonic can't do it because he does it sloppily and in a hurry, Amy always ends up doodling hearts on the side of important documents, and Knuckles refuses to take off his mittens." _

_The ebony leader frowned, disgusted with his teams childish antics. "What about the others?"_

_The feline furrowed her eyebrows as she began to move more documents about. "Sally gets nail polish on everything, Rouge dawdles and never gets it done. Omega is a robot, obviously. And Tikal does it all the time, so I figured it was someone elses turn to take the responsibility," she answered, heaving another sigh._

_Shadow pulled his arms around hers, guiding her busy hands to a halt as he turned her form around to face him, an endearing look glinting in his stoic features, one that only Blaze was sharp enough to notice. _

"_Shadow, I have to get this done or I'll be here all night," she spoke softly, gesturing to the window showing navy blue sky that was sprinkled with stars. It was passed midnight, and she still had a few hours of work to do._

_The hedgehog merely smirked at her, "I can't distract you for a few minutes?"_

_Blaze rolled her amber eyes, "you're always the workaholic one. What happened to you?"_

_Shadow gave a tiny one shouldered shrug, "I had a decent day surprisingly."_

_The she-cat in his arms raised to the balls of her feet, giving him a tiny soft peck on the lips. The two were mostly silent with one another, both members quiet and unsocial alike, often letting actions speak for them. Seeing her openly show affection was rare, as they kept the exterior of their relationship seemingly platonic._

"_I have to finish this. See you tomorrow Shadow," she stated firmly yet gently, withdrawing from his touch and turning back to her work. _

_Shadow sighed, turning to leave the room before halting before the door. _

_Chastising himself about courtesy, he turned on his heels once again walking back to the desk._

_He felt her eyes on him as he circled around and stood at the parallel side of the desk she did and began sorting, shredding and signing papers just as she had been doing for the past hour and a half. _

_Glancing up at her, he caught her silent question in the slight tilt of her head and raised eyebrow. _

"_I figured you'd be here all night if you do it alone," he defended his actions, busying himself._

_Blaze's muzzle stretched in a small satisfied smile, before nodding in agreement and beginning to work also. _

_It was silent most of the time they spent working for the remaining time of night, but taking comfort in the quiet presence of the other is something they did often, melting into a comfortable atmosphere._

* * *

The debriefing with the Commander had not gone as well as hoped. He was clearly upset with the delay caused by AIM, who now had a sample of the energy that GUN had been trying to claim.

Nevertheless, it had gone rather quickly, and Shadow was grateful for being able to escape the pitiful glances of his teammates upon hearing the name that brought back bittersweet memories.

Loss had always hit him hard, especially after losing Maria fifty years previously. When he had found Blaze, he found something he hadn't thought possible for himself. He had found someone who he could share the pain with, bear the heavy weight of the world. She didn't dawdle over pointless subjects, nor ogle over the blue hero. She simply kept to herself, her face reflecting his stoic features and blocked thoughts and feelings.

When they had first met, he remembered they never approached the other, only sending occasional curious glances as to who they were working with. It was almost like a dance, Shadow noted, as they had skirted around the other, each a mystery in their onlooking eyes. He would often notice her in the training room, heeding attention to her unusual powers over fire and Sol energy.

This had caught his interest. And as they began a mutual relationship of strictly partnership, it kept growing without either of the two members realizing how close they were becoming. Too busy guarding their emotions and thoughts from everyone, they hadn't even realized their own towards the other.

Hearing her name did wonders to Shadow, it snapped his fragile demeanor that he held as a brick wall in front of his team, seemingly okay, numb to the pain. But everyone knew better. He had only farther retreated and recoiled into his shell since she left the agency...left him.

'_Smash!'_

The painful thoughts had caused his fist to be thrown harshly against the wall in his personal quarters, creating a crumbling crater in the once plain gray walls.

His anger held no bounds.

He was angry at Blaze.

Angry at his team.

But most of all, angry at himself. Guilt and regret ate at his inside, festering his broken heart every day.

'_It's all my fault. She wouldn't have left if I hadn't been so stupid!" _he thought furiously, fists clenched against the wall with his forehead smashed in between their placement.

He regretted his choice and words that had been so harshly spoken on that fateful day. Words spoken out of anger, pride... and fear.

His fear of losing her. Only to have the nightmare play out before his very eyes in an attempt to resist.

In the peak of his rage, a soft knock on his doors were heard, and Shadow clenched his teeth in a growl upon being bothered.

"Shadow? Are you okay?"

It was Rouge. Of course, it was inevitable to escape her wonders and worries for his well-being. They had been friends and partners for GUN for a time now, and besides Blaze, she knew him better than anyone.

Pulling on his blank mask, he stalked towards the door and twisted the knob with a crunch, swinging the door open with such briskness, Rouge jumped back with a slight yelp before steadying herself.

"What?" he asked crossly.

The white bat held eyes of concern. Aqua marine orbs deep with pity he despised. He didn't want pity.

"Shads...are you holding up okay?"

Shadow narrowed his crimson irises in a glare, "why wouldn't I be?" he grumbled.

Rouge was becoming fed up with his reluctance, and her worry filled look morphed into one of frustration. "Don't play this off as nothing Mr. Ultimate. You know perfectly well why I'm asking. Now talk."

The hedgehogs eyes flinched just the slightest, which was unusual for him, and Rouge began to wonder just how much he was holding back, when his next sentence caught her off guard.

"Don't call me that." he snapped, his eyes shining dangerously.

Rouge frowned, "call you what?"

A memory of a purple cat standing poised and ready for his oncoming attack in the training room filled his mind.

* * *

"_Give it up cat. I've never lost a training session before, and I'm not about to now," he growled, but there was a certain amount of playful taunting hinted just slightly out of his usual anger. _

_She scoffed in response, "try me Mr. Ultimate. I'm not one to play around with."_

_A smirk played on his lips as they sent a few more playful punches towards one another. "I think I might take you up on that."_

_Amber eyes widened and her jaw dropped just slightly, "w-what? Shadow!" she growled, knowing what he was thinking when stating that._

_Shadow simply stretched his smile further, "Game on Kitty."_

_She took a moment to roll her eyes at him once before the full out battle began, the training room trembling with power._

* * *

Rouge stood there, watching as his eyes glazed over with a mournful look, as she came to the conclusion something had sparked a familiar connection to the cat her missed.

"Shadow," she called, snapping him out of his reverie. "I can tell you're not okay. But I also know you enough that you aren't going to open up anytime soon. So I'll go for now," she stated firmly, excepting present defeat.

Just as she was at the arch of the door, she stated softly over her shoulder, "and you might want to fix that dent in your wall. Commander wouldn't want to have to call the repair man again," and with that, she left.

Shadow slammed the door shut again, not caring about the minor earthquake it gave to his small but cozy quarters. He may be able to escape from his team and all their looks and whispers behind his back, but he couldn't escape from his own thoughts and memories. His past, his regrets.

Heaving a sigh, Shadow pulled out his emerald from the spikes that he adorned atop his head, and flashed to a remote area to be alone to sort out his thoughts.

A part of him knew he wasn't faultless of the failure to the previous mission the night before. Blaze had once known very little about her own Sol powers she possessed, until Shadow had taken it upon himself to train her personally. She had become accustomed to the energies she had, and began unlocking and revealing things about herself that she had never known she had. Now, she was an expert in the area, an opponent difficult to beat in combat. Her skills only grew with time.

Tomorrow, they would need to track down another factory, and retrieve the power core before Team AIM. He only hoped he wouldn't have to confront the source of his pain anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Concerned Conversations

**You'll see some tension between other hinted pairings here, as well as a light conversation between the team to fixate the mood.  
**

**Reviewers:**

**To Shadow of dimentio:  Thanks! :) I'm glad you like it.**

**To She Who Greeted Death: Thank you! And this will definitely be continuing. I have almost all of the chapters done except for the final few, I'm just taking my time with uploading. xD**

**To Blazelve: Yeah, I finally just decided that I got enough support for it to put on my fanfiction account. I hope it goes well :) Thank you!**

**Also, the fact that people who have already read most of this still care enough to review on here I really appreciate it guys :)**

**I don't own Sega Characters**

* * *

Chapter three: Concerned Conversations

Sonic sighed once again, making sure to let out an extra burst of air so his irateness was known.

"Sonic, would you quit sighing all over the place? I don't want your breathe on everything," Knuckles grumbled from his sprawled out position on the sofa.

The team was scattered throughout the rec room, Knuckles lay on the couch with his arms over his chest and eye lids rested, trying to take a nap with the blue hero bothering him from the love-seat to his right.

"But I'm so booorrreed," the blue hedgehog drawled, flopped in an abnormal posture with his leg dangling over the arm of the chair, his neck craned over the other with is foot bobbing up and down.

Amy looked up from her doodling on her sketch pad and beamed brightly. "Hey Sonic, would you want to see my art gallery?"

Sonic scoffed, not even glancing at the bubble gum hedgehog. "No thanks Ames, maybe later."

"Oh...okay," she answered, ears visibly drooping. Everyone in the room who had heard the conversation took a pitiful glance at Amy, knowing that being shot down hurt her more than she let on. Her emerald eyes veered back down to her sketching.

Knuckles peeled open one eye to look at the passing conversation that took place between his two co-workers, snorting softly and shaking his head at the stupidity in his blue friend. "Idiot," he muttered to himself.

Tikal walked over from the snack bar area and placed a tray of food on the end table. "Eat up guys. We have heavy training tomorrow," she stated, causing Sonic to abruptly sit up from his spot at the scent of wafting chili dogs.

Snatching up the treats, he smacked one down hungrily before beginning to devour the other.

Tikal snickered lightly, "slow down Sonic or you'll choke on those chili dogs."

Knuckles grumbled again, "why do you always make chili dogs? Those things are nasty. Now I have to find something else to eat," he stated with a frown, still reluctant to move from his bed on the sofa.

The brown echidna sighed, placing hands on hips, "Knuckles. There's a taco for you, also a bag of chips, pasta for Amy, and a salad for Rouge...wherever she is. I make meals for everyone, not just Sonic."

Violet eyes snapped open as he sat up hastily. "A taco?" he asked, turning his gaze down to the tray of food to see the delicate build of goods. With a content smirk, he grabbed his meal and chips and began decently eating. "Tikal, you're my favorite cousin," he complimented.

Tikal let out a huff, "I'm your _only_ cousin Knuckles."

The red echidna meekly shrugged his shoulder as he began to divulge in his dish.

Amy closed her sketchbook and walked over to pluck her pasta from the tray. "Thanks Tikal. By the way, where _is _Rouge?"

"Right here," a voice said, as heels clicked into the room. She plopped down on the sofa next to Knuckles, who was very aware of her closeness and scooted over just slightly to put a distance from her body. "I was checking on Shadow," she announced, picking at her salad with a fork. "He's so stubborn."

Everyone paused in their eating momentarily, even Sonic, who was currently sucking at his gloved fingers to rid of the grease.

"How is he?" Tikal asked worriedly, taking her spot around the living area to eat her own delicate of shrimp.

The ivory beauty sighed exasperatedly, "like I said, he's stubborn. He won't tell me anything he's thinking or feeling at all. I don't know what to do with him."

An empty silence filled the air between the team, all scraping for a subject that held positive news.

"Er, where has Tails been lately?" Amy wondered aloud to break the growing tension.

Sonic spoke up, finally shifting so he moved into a straight seating. "He's been locked in his lab tinkering with that new energy stuff. What's that called again?"

"Diciorum," Rouge answered, crossing her legs and playing the empty salad dish down on the coffee table. "The Commander is hoping that it will have various uses for upgrading weaponry and other things, whereas Tails and all the scientists are seeking as to what its even made of."

"So he's trying to debate whether it's a compound or a mixture, whether it be physical or chemical. Or, there is the possibility that it's an element, and the atoms can't be broken down any farther. It all depends on the reactants, and how many substances were formed to make it, if it's electrons are willing to share ionic bond with other elements. If there actually were any at all. The last possible theory is that it could be similar to the Master Emerald, and hold power based by magic. Magic is scientists greatest mystery, an unsolved question to never be answered. Tails needs time, so our job is to keep gaining more power cores of this Diciorum energy, and he can proceed with the research."

Everything dropped dead. All eyes glued to Amy, who was nonchalantly poking at her noodle dish after her long speech. Glancing upward, she caught everyone's astonished looks and shrugged, "what? I know things. I've been captured by an evil scientists more times than I can count. The robots are sometimes chatty."

Long seconds passed as everyone continued to stare.

Getting annoyed, Amy sighed, and stood with her half eaten dish. "Well see you guys later. I've got things to do. Places to be," she stopped at the corner of the door and sent one last disappointed look at Sonic, who was oblivious to the gesture, before disappearing completely.

As her footfalls fell away, Sonic spoke up with a grin. "Wow! Who would've know she was actually doing something useful the billions of times shes been nabbed by Eggman?" he laughed.

Everyone else remained solemn, Rouge glaring at the hero harshly, as Knuckles rolled his amethyst eyes.

Realizing that he was laughing alone, Sonic seized his giggle fit to a chuckle and looked at everyone questioningly. "Guys? What'd I do?"

Tikal sighed unhappily, before standing and plucking the empty dishes and proceeding to the kitchen area to wash them.

Knuckles muttered under his breath before leaning to rest on the back of the sofa, as Rouge stood and scowled at him. "You're an oblivious idiot, you know that?" she snapped, before clicking her way out of the room on her heels.

Sonic frowned, confused at the sudden change in his friends. Turning to the remaining red echidna, he gestured exaggeratedly, "what did I do?"

The guardian sighed heavily, "and I thought _I _knew nothing of woman."

* * *

"_You have to churn the energy inside of you Blaze, focus on the tingling feeling in your palms to generate the power to draw there," he spoke from directly behind her._

_Blaze pinched her eyes shut, doing as she was told and centralizing her thoughts to the fluctuating power that stirred in her. Directing the power to her palm that she held open up in front of her._

"_Good, now bring it to the surface, and when you feel ready, try shooting a small form of energy across the room." _

_Once again, she followed the instructions, and with a jolt, the energy shot from her hand and blew into the wall of the training room, which was luckily close to indestructible. The power that convulsed from her shot gave a kick, which knocked her back just slightly._

_Her body bumped into his chest, as her eyes fluttered open. She expected him to back away, but instead felt him press up against her further, to her astonishment._

"_You're getting better Blaze. It takes a lot of practice to bring your energy into a chemical form," he complimented, his deep voice ringing in her twitching ear._

_Stepping away from him, she turned and gave a small grateful smile. "Thanks Shadow." _

_The ebony hedgehog raised an eyebrow, "for what?"_

"_I wouldn't have gotten this far without you coaching me. When you probably have several other things you could be doing," she offered for example, shrugging before turning back to the dent her energy beam had made in the wall._

_A shuffling sound approached her from behind, and once again she felt his body press up against hers, but this time, she complied, and remained in the closeness of his touch. _

_Arms slowly snaked around her, and her eyes widened to their own accord in knowing what he was gesturing at._

_He slowly brought his lips to her ear, his breath caressing her fur as he whispered, "there's nothing I'd rather be doing." _

_The scene then lead to their first kiss, the first of many to come in sharing one anothers' breath. _

* * *

Blaze shivered, something she hasn't done for a long while. Her body never shook with a chill to the spine unless she was cold, which never happened with her inner flames trapped within her.

He had used to make her shiver. Her skin would tingle with anticipation of his touch, the brush of his lips, the caress of his fingers gliding over her waist and muzzle.

But he was gone now. That was for sure, and that was the way she planned to keep it.

Everything that reminded her of him she wanted to burn, to reduce to a pile of ash. Whatever the impact, it wouldn't hurt nearly as much as it had when he broke her heart.

She was locked in her room, a small yet essential plain quarters that she called her own. Her new life wasn't all that different from her old one, but it wasn't all that same either. She had made new friends, her now best friend being Silver, but there were times when she would miss Knuckles gullible antics, Rouge's gestures to fluster the echidna, even Amy, who kept her beautiful art work hidden from her co-workers, but trusted her enough to reveal her secret.

Adaptation. She told herself she should be used to having to adapt these days. There had been so many times in her life that had taken huge turns and toll on her stability, yet she had pulled through in the end. She always did.

But this time was much harder. In her time with GUN, she had become emotionally involved with someone, and that had been her downfall. She always knew emotions were a pain, only lead to things and changes such as these, yet she had fallen hard, and left to feel the impact of the asphalt.

"Hey," a voice called from the doorway to her room. She had been so lost in heavy thoughts, she hadn't even heard Silver knock.

She turned and gave him the tiniest of a forced smile, "hi Silver."

Silver took this as an invitation and closed the door behind him, leaning against the wall as he tried to study her face, get a read on her thoughts. "You okay?" he asked tentatively.

Blaze nodded, her face turning to look out the window once again as she spoke. "Yea, just thinking."

"About your old friends?"

Her head whipped around as she narrowed her eyes at the younger male, "none of you business," she snapped, harshly, only after realizing that it was just Silver being his sweet self.

He held out his palms in surrender. "I didn't mean to pry, I was just thinking you might like to talk about it."

Blaze sighed, her shoulders dropping from their tense posture. "Nah, I'm good."

A silence stretched between the two, until Silver finally spoke aloud the question that had been berating his mind, "you...you aren't thinking of going back are you?" he asked timidly, his ears drooping just the slightest in a pleading gesture.

Blaze dropped her lids, "no. never." she responded immediately, looking her young friend firmly in the eyes to confirm her answer.

Silver let out a relieved breath. "Good, cause I'd miss you. Grey, Espio and Scourge would too. And Fiona would also, she's just wouldn't admit it," he relayed, smiling cheekily as he spoke.

Blaze couldn't help my give him a smile in return, "thanks."

"Anytime! Now I was also wondering if you would like to join us for dinner. Grey made chicken strips and fries, if that interests you," he coaxed, hands clasped behind his back and rolling on his heels.

The feline shook her head, "sorry Silver, I think I might pass. I'm not in a very social mood at the moment."

Silver nodded in understanding, "I figured you would say that. That's why I already brought you a dish," he announced, and the door opened to show a plate with a delectable meal steaming. The entire dish glowed with the cyan blue aura of his psychokinetic force as it floated over to the end table that rested by her bed.

"Again, thank you Silver," she said, bowing her head gratefully. He waved his hand as he left, the door clicking shut behind him.

The small tilt of her lips dropped into a straight line, as she was once again alone with the sound of her own thoughts, and the birds that sang outside her window in the evening.

Mentally, she was preparing herself, preparing herself emotionally for tomorrow, knowing all too well who she would encounter in a fight for the energy core.

The anger inside her burst alive, her tail steaming with smoke as flames licked her form. She hid heart break well, buried beneath her in a wall of complete and utter fury, denial, as well as despair.

Emotions meant nothing to her now, that much she had always known. That very rule was the same one she was choosing to live by to the end of her days**.**


	4. Chapter 4: Surfacing Pain

**Welp, here is chapter seven. Thanks for the follows people!**

**To Lost and Forgotten Memories: Heh, thanks! I've been told a few times this story is my best work, and I hope it lives up to expectations :)**

**I don't own Sega characters**

* * *

Surfacing Pain  


_Blaze frowned as she looked around the rec room. Empty._

_She had been searching for her teammates for awhile now since she got back from her weaponry restock errand, only to return and find no one in sight._

_'_Well, they're not in the rec room, and I've checked all the bunks. Where the heck could they be?' _she wondered, placing hands on hips in irritation._

_Just as she was ready to head to the Commander's office and demand she know where her team was located, the door swung open and Tikal trotted in happily, a light sheer sweat in her chestnut fur._

"_Hey Blaze. Glad to see you're well," the charming echidna said as she made her way to grab an apple juice from the fridge._

_The lavender feline frowned, "I'm feeling just fine thank you. Why wouldn't I be?" _

_Tikal furrowed her eyebrows, "Shadow said that you weren't able to come on the mission. We all just got back now."_

_Jaw dropped in confusion and anger. "Why would he tell you that!? I'm perfectly fine! I was just running an errand, you guys could have waited for me," she growled, causing the younger female to reel back marginally. _

"_Look Blaze, I don't know what's going on. I would suggest talking to Shadow, maybe he did have a reason to not let you go," she suggested cautiously, not wanting to set further alarm to the steaming she-cat._

"_You bet I am," she promised, stalking towards the door with flamed steps._

_Sonic popped open the door before she could reach for the handle, a cheeky grin on his face as he gave her a wave, "hey Blaze. Hope you're feeling better!"_

_Pushing past him she snarled a reply, "shut it!" then disappeared around the bend of the hallway. _

_The blue hedgehog frowned as to her reaction, turning to the remaining echidna and lifting his shoulders, "what'd I do now!?"_

_Tikal sighed, "I have a feeling something big is about to go down."_

_Meanwhile, Blaze kicked open the door to the teams office, causing papers to flutter off the desk, though the dark hedgehog that filled the chair didn't flinch. _

"_Excuse me Mr. Chaos Lead...I think you have some explaining to do," she mocked his title, crossing her arms and taking heavy steps towards the desk. _

_Shadow merely folded his hands over his stomach and leaned back in his chair. "What do you want Blaze?" he asked grouchily, already knowing what was coming for him. He had expected as much._

"_What I _want _is to know is _why _the entire team thinks I was sick, and couldn't go a mission. You guys left without me! We were all assigned to that objective and you know it," she argued. _

_The ebony hedgehog fidgeted with his thumbs. "You weren't needed, so we went on without you."_

_Blaze blinked, slightly pinched by his words. "Excuse me? I wasn't needed?" she huffed. "Even if that _was _true; One, we always go as a full team, and two, what was the point in telling everyone I was sick then when you could've just told the truth?"_

_Shadow looked down at his folded hands. This was a sign that something was bothering him greatly. Softening her glare, Blaze took tentative steps around the desk and approached with a twitching tail. "Shadow? What's wrong?" she asked concerned. _

_The ebony hedgehog stood, and abruptly pulled her close._

_Forcefully, he pulled up her chin to look at him dead straight, "Blaze...I love you."_

_Blaze furrowed her eyebrows. This was no news to her, and the sincerity of his voice was clear as usual, but why did he sound so desperate? It was almost like he was pleading for her to except his devotion._

_Wrapping her arms around his firm waist, she tilted her head in question, "I know Shadow. And I love you too. But what's wrong? You're never like this."_

_Shadow didn't answer, only bent his head down and pressed a passionate peck on her lips. He lingered in her taste, shared her air in closeness, before releasing his hold and withdrawing from his stance._

_He began making his way slowly towards the exit, leaving a confused and weary lavender feline to puzzle his strange antics._

"_I have to go gather the team. We have another Op in thirty minutes," he called over his shoulder._

_Ears pricked, Blaze began trotting over to him, "I'm coming this time."_

"_No!" Whipping on his heel, Shadow snapped loudly, causing the feline to step back in shock, ears flattened against her head._

_He had never shouted at her like that, and Blaze felt a dread begin to grow in her heart. Something was terribly wrong. _

_Upon realizing that his order had come out so vile, Shadow placed his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply to calm scrambling nerves. "No, you can't come," he repeated more gently._

_Blaze frowned deeply, "why not?" she asked. It was one thing to keep her from missions, but it made the situation all the worse when not knowing why she wasn't allowed to assist._

"_Because, you just can't," he replied firmly, giving a curt nod before turning his back to her and turning around the corner, lost from sight._

_The violet coated feline remained where she was, distressed in her predicament. Biting her bottom lip in angst, she could still taste the remains of his lips on hers._

_Neither knew that it would be their final kiss. _

* * *

Blaze inhaled deeply, the hard seating vibrating beneath, the sounds of loud propellers whizzing in a circle above her. The AIM agents were all huddled in the helicopter that hovered above the next targeted facility. Radar was shown on the screen, ringlet signals rippling out of their dotted current location.

The factory they were targeting for was shown as a red 'X', and it just so happened that nine orange dots were surrounding the 'X' and slowly advancing toward the center.

"Okay team, here's the plan," Scourge yelled above the engines of the helicopter. "Those GUN scums are advancing on the ground, surrounding the factory and coming in from all sides, completely spread out. Out counter plan, is to fly in above, and drop as a group into the center. Once in, we retrieve the core, we kick those kids to the corner and head back to base." he finished with a fanged grin.

Silver furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't think we should fight them if we don't have to. If we can get in and get out without ever encountering them, it would make it easier."

The green hedgehog frowned, "what I say goes kid," he growled. Scourge was known for his competitiveness, and impulsive reactions. His plans were always based on what would give him the most adrenaline, similar to his blue counterpart, Sonic.

However, Blaze shook her head and spoke up, "no, Silver's right. They have nine, we have five. Don't fight unless absolutely necessary."

Grey nodded and he stroked his chin, "I agree. But as she said, we are outnumbered by almost half. What shall we do if we do end up in an affray?" he wondered aloud in his gruff voice, his bronze eyes glowing as inner gears turned.

Scourge, coming to the conclusion his teammates were right, pondered the ideas. With a snap of his fingers, he beamed proudly, "I have it! Instead of going straight for the power core, Fiona and Grey will scrounge around the factory and put up as many defenses as you can. That should either slow their advance, or cut some paths off completely. That way, if any _do _reach the power core, myself, Silver and Blaze will be there to guard it. If no one makes it through, then we wait till the other two return and leave with the Diciorum."

Blaze gave an approving nod. Despite his anxious antics, Scourge made an excellent leader when it came time to present.

Fiona grinned, stroking her tail as she winked at the jade hedgehog, "great plan babe."

Scourge returned the gestures, before everyone prepped themselves for the jump off. Fiona and Scourge were parachuting, while Silver flew himself and Grey down. Blaze would simply use her fire as thrusters to lower herself.

The pilot voiced into his speaker that they were in placement and ready to go.

All AIM members flocked to the open sides of the metal machine, timing their descent with precision.

Looking down to the forest surrounding the factory bellow, Blaze saw a flicker of something moving in the distance, bending the branches as it steadily made it's way to the outer wall of the building.

Either her eyes and mind were playing idle tricks on her, or the figure in the distance adorned scarlet streaks upon their head.

Swallowing the forming dread, Blaze jumped into the wave of gravity that pushed her down at high speeds towards the roof of the factory.

* * *

Shadow made his way through the forests thickets, every step taking him closer to his goal. So far, the mission had gone well.

All were in place, even Tails and Omega joining the brawl as each agent moved in towards the origin, shrinking the circumference of all their positions.

He only hoped no encounters of the AIM agents awaited his next few hours of a mission.

'_As long as Tails keeps an eye on his radar as he advances, then I should be notified in time. And everything is still clear. So far so...'_

His transmitter crackled to life, a young fox's voice on the other end, "Chaos Lead!"

_'Not good.' _

Clicking his responding button to open their link, he spoke quickly, "what is it Brain three?"

Tails seemed to have been running, for his voice came out in ragged breaths with each syllable. "I have a huge movement in the sky. I think it's some kind of plane or helicopter! Five people descended from it and are currently on the roof of the factory!"

_'So not good.' _

Shadow registered the information, his lips muttering a string of curses. Clicking his Com-link to life, he announced to all agents, "everyone, this is Chaos Lead. We have trouble. Advance faster, but make sure not to get too far ahead as to take on the team alone."

He could here a few exasperated groans from his teammates, obviously they had also wished to skip the encounter just as he did, but luck didn't hold.

"Omega three. I detect mechanical rewiring inside factory. Building defenses are booting up, making approach of target energy core difficult," the robot whizzed mechanically.

Shadow frowned. "Of course they would hack the defense mechanisms. That will delay our teams arrival." he growled to himself, his thoughts filtering through any possibilities to oppose the attack.

"Brains three, can you work through the codes?" he asked, skating over rough terrain at a fair pace.

"Er, sorry Chaos Lead, I don't have the right kind of equipment for such an overload of data." the yellow fox responded sheepishly through the transmitter.

Gritting his teeth, Shadow sighed in defeat, "Fine. Everyone, listen up. AIM agents are in the factory, powering up the factories traps and defenses. Be on your guard."

"Chaos Lead? About the traps you were talking about..." Sally spoke up with hesitance, her sentence trailing off timidly. "I got caught in this metal netting and can't get out. It just suddenly appeared!" she proclaimed.

Shadow replied flatly, "princess three, you'll have to stand by till the mission is done."

"What?! You're just going to _leave _me here?!" she replied flabbergasted, and obviously not pleased.

"Yes."

And with that, he cut off her connection.

Finally, he broke through the ravine of the forest and approached the tall perimeter wall cautiously. As soon as his foot hit within a five foot radius of its metal hide, an electric tag sprang out and would have clipped to him had he not dodged with expert reflexes.

It fell to the ground in a sparking disarray, and Shadow continued to advance.

"Okay everyone, change of plans. Get in as fast as you can, meet me in the room outside the power core in five, or I'm going in alone."

No one responded.

Taking out his precious green emerald, hidden in his covered quills, Shadow teleported to his appointed place, the room just outside the power core engine.

Standing with a cocky smirk on glossed lips, Rouge stood with hands on hips, her wings folded behind her.

"Well it took you long enough." she prodded, her suave tone edging towards arrogance. "I was beginning to think I would have to do this alone."

Shadow huffed, ignoring her bragging remarks and narrowed his eyes, "where's everyone else?"

"Right here." Sonic called, zipping up beside the pair of co-workers with Amy hot on his tail.

The odds weren't looking to be good, and Shadow frowned in displeasure at the low number of teammates that had made it to the meeting spot. "What happened?" he growled coldly.

Sonic scratched his quills out of habit, Knuckles got caught up in a fight with a hoard of robots, Tikal is frozen in an invisible force-field, Sally is tangled in a net, while Omega was shut down with a dart to his metal hide that gave him a virus, while Tails is working to fix him," he relayed.

The ebony hedgehog glared at his blue copy, "this team is despicable." he snapped. Glancing sideways at the pink hedgehog, who stood close-by, hammer in tow, he gave her a nod in appreciation. "Good job Rose. Glad to see you pulled through."

Amy had always annoyed him greatly, but at times, he almost pitied her for falling in love with Sonic so deeply that it was slowly killing the pinkette inside. She beamed brightly at his compliment and nodded in gratitude.

Emerald eyes eyed them both skeptically from the sidelines, his blue fur bristling as he forced a grin with clenched teeth, "well, lets get in their and kick some booty," Sonic cheered.

With a large slam, the doors were knocked strongly off their hinges as they burst into the main room.

The layout of the factory was the same as the previous ones, with four pillars surrounding the blue luminescent Diciorum battery.

"Well, looks like we get some fun after all," a green hedgehog called through the high ceilings.

Shadow, Rouge, Sonic and Amy all stood prepped and stance, ready for the fight that awaited them.

Scourge stood with his feet planted in front of the blue core, cackling at there 'coincidental' run in.

"I see not all of your cronies made it through the defenses huh? Luckily for you, I had to send a couple of mine off as well. But I'm sure once you get acquainted with these two, we'll have a _blast." _he punned, waggling his eyebrows.

Silver flew in and hovered to the side with a potent blue aura encircling his form.

Sonic stepped forward, his usual grin stretching on his muzzle as he faced danger, "ha! Four against two Scourge. You'll never win!"

An explosion on the left wall came, scattering debris as the figure stepped through the smoke.

"Scourge, Fiona and Grey said they'll be..."

Time slowed to an intense moment as Blaze halted in her tracks at the green hedgehogs side, her amber eyes dilating on a figure that stood fixated on her across the room.

In a clash of gold and red meeting, they saw each other for the first time in three months.

Her face dropped, becoming empty. So empty, she looked to have no soul to feel emotions with.

Crossing her arms, and lashing her tail, Blaze narrowed her eyes. "I see we have company."


	5. Chapter 5: Present Past

**I'll be updating one chapter every day until I get up to about Chapter 8 or 9, then things will slow down a bit. Here it is, chapter 5.****  
**

**I don't own Sega characters.**

* * *

"Ah there you are Blaze. Glad you could join the party," Scourge cackled, placing fists upon hips as he ignore the tension that hung like a dense fog. "Shadow, I see you decided to join the brawl this time around. This should be fun. I've always wanted to kick your Ultimate butt," he sneered.

Shadow paid no attention to the green hedgehog's arrogant rant, his red eye glued to the fuming feline across the room. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, her tail lashing when she got ticked, golden eyes that glowed, and her body had increased in strength and shape. This was no surprise to him, as she always trained when something was on her mind, and if she was in as much pain as he had been, she would have been at the punching bags often.

The known fact that he was the one who caused her pain pinched his heart, nagging at him like a glass piercing skin.

Sonic, Amy, and Rouge could see the fragile line that tied the two in a locked gaze.

The blue hero being the first to speak up, "Scourge, you're not going anywhere with the energy core," he growled, his eyes sparkling in the excitement.

Scourge crossed his arm, silly grin still splashed on his features as he tilted his head mockingly, "oh yea? And are you going to stop me Sonic?"

Blaze snapped her eyes away from Shadow's and turned to the agent's leader, "what's you're game Scourge?" she asked, her voice hollow in depth.

Silver came to the other side and listened in on the plan.

"Easy. Me and Silv take on the annoying brat and the Ultimate nuisance, while you darling, take out the girls," Scourge plotted.

The feline nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself. Fighting Rouge and Amy would prove to be a challenge. She was confident she could out take them, but they had once been her closest friends. Emotionally, she hardened herself to logic, reminding her own mind that she was no longer apart of their family. She was the outcast.

Clenching her fists and setting her jaw, she approached the bat and hedgehog, both whose eyes shown regret and angst.

Alighting her palms in flames, she narrowed her lids and set her stance.

"Let's get this over with," she growled.

Rouge crossed her arms, "this is ridiculous! We're your friends!"

Blaze stomped her foot, causing the ground to her left to erupt in a boiling crater of lava, "I'm not on your team anymore Rouge! We _all _know that well, so get it through your head!"

Rouge frowned, marble blue eyes glistening determinedly. The feline was not going to deter from her path, and there was no choice but to continue with the fight.

"Suit yourself sweet-heart," and with that, jumped into the air with wings spread, heels pointed and poised as she spun in a blurred tornado towards the violet she-cat.

In the short half second before Rouge's foot collided with Blaze's gut, the feline sprang away on her hands, swinging into the air till she landed on her feet to the side.

Blaze reacted immediately, as soon as she was upright, throwing a few fireballs to test the ivory bat's rhythm.

Rouge flipped and twirled through all the fire, pacing herself for more to come, but no other hot gas came her direction. Instead, Blaze had changed tactics, her palm glowing a dazzling amethyst, showing the Sol energy that surfaced in her skin.

A violet beam shot out toward the other female agent, and Rouge was able to twist just in time to dodge the energy attack.

Landing with a smirk on her glossed lips, Rouge flapped her wings so she hovered above, closer to the tall ceilings of the functioning factory.

"You're good on the ground sweetie, but how about in the air?" she taunted, pumping her wings to catch her own wind.

Blaze dimmed the energy that circled around her form, as her eyes focused in on the bat. Letting a smug smile place itself on her powder white muzzle, she ignited her feet in flames, "I can play your game," she teased, and without a warning, boosted into the air at high speed.

The feline collided into the bat with strength, her feet acting as power thrusters to push her forward in a jetting motion, and didn't stop until she slammed the bat against the wall.

Rouge let out a cry of pain from being crushed between the stone wall and the cat's forceful approach, her grip on consciousness slipping as Blaze released her hold and let the ivory beauty flutter to the ground as she dropped.

'_One down, one to...'_

Before she could finish her thought, a hard hit to her side sent her sprawling on the ground, and instantly she chastised herself for underestimating Amy's strength. After skidding painfully a ways on her back, Blaze quickly rolled back onto her feet, standing steady as her side throbbed from the hard hit of the Piko Piko hammer.

Amy stood angrily, her gloves tightly holding the handle of her weapon as she placed her feet firmly to the ground.

"Blaze, I can't let you get away with hurting Rouge!" she exclaimed, "so come at me with all you got!"

Blaze narrowed her eyes at the stead-fast bubble gum hedgehog, before letting out a cold chuckle, one that Amy knew to be mischievous in dire times. Her pride faltered as the feline crossed her arms confidently.

"I don't need to come at you at all," she jeered, before stomping her foot against the ground.

The reaction time was immediate, the ground beneath the pinkette's feet opening in a lava crater, lava erupting from the spot she stood.

Amy cried out in surprise, jumping away from the small eruption, her hammer falling from her grip in the process. She hit the ground with hands spread, scraping her palms on the hard fall below.

Blaze wasted no time in taking her down, as she she burst into a column of spiraling flames and reappeared behind Amy, effectively kicking her in the head to a deep sleep, just as her co-worker Rouge.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

After Blaze had walked to her own brawl with the other two females, Shadow had watched her go with longing eyes, only whipping out of his trance when he heard Sonic shout his name and snapped his head up to see a fast approaching green ball heading straight for him.

"Humph!" he grunted, jumping away from his spot just as Scourge hit the targeted area, and spun around to face the green hedgehog who now stood on the other side.

Scourge uncoiled himself from his spiky self-shelter, and let out a loose laugh, "better keep your head in the fight Shadow, or you'll end up out before it even starts," he scorned.

Another attack came, a piece of scrap metal was sent hurdling towards him in a blue aura, showing the telekinetic presence of Silver nearby.

"Chaos Spear!" he ordered, and was pleased to see his defensive energy spears counter the flying weapon.

Sonic barked out an insult to initiate the fight, "you think you can keep up with _me_? Please, I've faced _way _faster things than you, and they were _still _too slow!" he called, smiling cheekily as Scourge gritted his teeth.

"I'll show you whose slow you mangy rat!" the green copy shouted, shaking his fist in fury as the two speedy hedgehogs clashed in the center once again.

Shadow turned to see Silver standing aside, cyan ringed gloves glowing in energy and aimed in his general direction. Smirking in confidence, Shadow began slowly approaching the younger white hedgehog, "psychokinetic huh? All your powers are based off Chaos energy. Unfortunately for you, I control Chaos," he tantalized, making sure to let his deep voice and truthful words ring in the white hedgehog's mind to fester his confidence.

Silver took a tentative step back, pushing his hand forward to try and lift the intimidating ebony hedgehog, but found that his words he spoke were true. He couldn't catch Shadow in his telekinetic field no matter the efforts. In a desperate attempt for a weapon, he felt around the room with his mind.

"Take this!"

With impressive power, all the spare items in the room began hurdling in a centered ring toward Shadow, the pressure hard enough to crush any victim that clashed with it's force.

Shadow inhaled sharply, not expecting the hedgehog to be able to mentally withhold that much weight at one time, but quickly shot into the air with his hover shoes, the debris crashing in a wreckage just below him.

Pulling out his chaos emerald, he teleported behind his opponent, kicking him in-between his two large quills with force.

Silver rolled forward, grunting in pain from the blow of his kick, but set a dizzy stance despite the pulsing behind his head.

Taking his weak moment as his own, Shadow sent forth a range of Chaos Spears, as Silver quickly buzzed around to avoid the stinging energy.

Becoming irritated, Shadow, tucked his green emerald back into the fold of his quills, clenching his fists and narrowing his red eyes.

"Alright, let's finish this."

Bursting forward, Shadow caught Silver off guard as he lifted him into the air half way up the walls, holding the squirming hedgehog firmly in his strong arms, until he rocketed down at full speed, crushing him into a large crater in the ground.

"Ah!" Silver yelled in pain from the sound of his shoulder jolting harshly out of his socket.

Shadow backed away from the writhing animal to observe his work, but was broken from his triumphant rapture from a voice that interupted the brawling.

"Silver!"

Blaze came speeding over with fire licking her heels, skidding to a stop as she crouched down beside the white hedgehog.

She placed her hands on him to hold his squirming body steady, noticing the large crater from the force of the crash. "Silver, stop moving, you'll make it worse. Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Argh...I-I'm fine Blaze...I-it's just my shoulder that hurts...urgh..." he grunted out painfully, his forehead beading with sweat.

Shadow stood nearby, having watched the escapade of the two friends. His red eyes dilated...and something in him snapped.

She had used to do that to _him _on missions...

Jealousy. This white hedgehog had gotten close to Blaze, and Silver was going to pay for ever going near her.

Shadow's fur began to emit a light red glow, his thoughts clouded in fury as the need to break the hedgehog's bones overcame his sense of logic.

Without further analyzing, he began stalking towards the two friends.

His approach caught the attention of Blaze as she turned to him with a snarl, "you! Why did you have to take it so far!"

Shadow's tight fists shook in rage, "I'm not finished with him yet!"

He forced his way past Blaze, ignoring the cries of pain from the younger hedgehog, he hulled him to his feet by the fluff on his chest, slamming him to the wall.

"Argh! Please...stop! M-my shoulder!" Silver pleaded, his eyes pinched in desperation as he bit his lip to secede the pain.

Before Shadow could go any further in his blood-lust advance, he was pulled back by Blaze, slammed into the ground as she held him with burning fingers.

"What the hell! Get away from him Shadow!" she shouted, kicking him away harshly and planting herself firmly between the unconscious Silver, and himself.

Shadow stood, wiping blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth as he noticed the look of absolute hate in Blaze's amber irises.

His jealousy slowly vanquished, as a tight grip of despair held him in strong clutches. The girl he loved, was glaring at him with such utter disgust, it broke him inside.

Voice dropping, and shoulders sagging in defeat, his red eyes softened, begging at her to understand, to forgive him of his mistakes, to let him hold her once again. He missed her, her entire entity he longed for.

"Blaze..." he spoke desperately, "I... I don't want to fight you."

Blaze's fur steamed, the sizzling in her skin enough to blister anyone in close contact. "Why not? It's not like you could hurt me more than you already did!"

Shadow mentally grimaced, shaking his head defiantly. "I was trying to protect you!" he argued.

"I can protect myself!" she seethed.

In a moment of her frenzy, Blaze felt tears try and brim her eyes, breaking through her walls and gleaming in her golden globes.

Seeing the droplets form, guilt and regret swallowed him whole. If only he could take back his choice. His actions had been rash, not thought from her perspective, only in the fear of himself.

He opened his mouth to respond, to try and reach out to her with his words. He wanted her back, he _needed _her back. Couldn't she see he would re-do his actions and words if he could? Re-write his script, start over.

But no words passed his lips, as a hard hit to his head made his vision go black, and he barely had time to register his body falling to the ground before he slipped under consciousness.

* * *

Blaze took deep breathes to suppress her emotions, and watched as Shadow crumpled to the ground in a heap, his muscles going lax.

Grey had crept up behind him and knocked him out cold while the hedgehog hadn't noticed, and it wasn't long before Scourge and Fiona re-approached, dragging a benumbed Sonic, dropping him the floor as they regrouped.

Bronze eyes blazed with worry for her well being, as Grey approached her nervously, "Blaze? ...are you okay?"

The feline, pressed her palm to her forehead, feeling the familiar round jewel beneath her palm as she swallowed salty tears, regaining emotional composure before nodding.

"Yea...I'm fine Grey. Let's get Silver back to the infirmary," she claimed, turning her back to the others and crouching near her injured friend.

She didn't see the nervous glances that Grey and Scourge sent one another, as Fiona sighed knowingly. Blaze was avoiding herself, wishing to run from the conflict that held her in it's clutches.

The AIM agents pushed aside their worries, and began helping their feline friend with caring for Silver, the two males carrying the younger hedgehog as they made their way back to the roof where the helicopter awaited them.

As Blaze stepped over the still form of Shadow, following her friends with slow steps and long strides, her gaze flickered down to register the sight of his calm body, chest heaving evenly in peaceful intake.

The urge to lean down and kiss his cheek softly, to stroke his scarlet streaked quills and whisper her love was flooding her thought. Her body itched to do so, her heart aching for him longingly.

But she refused to let herself fall. Not again.

Picking up her pace, she caught up to her teammates, and left the room, snatching the energy core from it's socket on the way out.

Her team had been successful against GUN twice now, yet no victory danced in her troubled heart.


End file.
